World Tour Part 7: Frenzies in France
World Tour Part 7: Frenzies in France is a fan-made episode written by CartoonLover and Rigsrigsrigs10918. It is also part seven of the fan made story arc, World Tour. Premise Vivi the Voracious is eating a lot of food while staying in Paris, France. With only DJ, Howard, Whopper, and Colette to keep things from going crazy, what will happen when Vivi becomes so sick from eating too much food that's not meant for dog consumption? Plot Part One (Clips from the previous episode play throughout the narration.) Narrator: Last time on the Pound Puppies show, Team Beamer has arrived in Austrailia and learned that Stephanie the Spiteful is in the continent as well. Just as Stephanie was about to carry out her mission to let loose cats in Austrailia's animal sanctuaries, Beamer made Stephanie give up and turn herself in by reminding her of the good times she had with her owners before they were executed by Count Zanzibar. With two more Devil Dogs to hunt down, can our heroes foil Count Zanzibar's scheme? Find out today on the Pound Puppies Show! (At France, Vivi is eating lots of food. All the other customers look at her with surprised looks on their faces.) Vivi: More please! I got more than enough money! (A waiter enters and Vivi gives him a sack of money.) Waiter: Umm... Merci, Madmoiselle, but don't you think you have enough food? Vivi: Of course not. (The waiter leaves as he shrugs.) Vivi: (Thinking) I always love eating food. (Flashback begins. A very skinny Vivi is seen waiting to be fed.) Vivi: (Voiceover) When I was a puppy, I wasn't fed all the time. My owner didn't even bother to feed me. (Vivi then wanders through the streets, looking for a bite to eat. She finds a fish bone, but a cat scares her and takes the fish bone. Vivi chases the cat, but she wasn't quick enough.) Young Vivi: Hey, come on! I'm hungry enough. Let me eat in peace. (Vivi begins to cry and sits down.) Young Vivi: This isn't fair! All I want is a bite to eat. (A big bowl of dog food slides toward Vivi and stops at her feet. Vivi is amazed.) Young Vivi: Food...! (Vivi proceeds to eat. Count Zanzibar, Antonio, Darius, Bartand, Jayden, Stepanie, and five troopers enter.) Count Zanzibar: Enjoying your food, Vivian? Young Vivi: Why, yes, I... (Vivi stops eating and turns to Count Zanzibar.) Young Vivi: How did you know my name?! Count Zanzibar: I know all about your troubles, Vivi the Voracious. You weren't fed enough and you didn't have a bite to eat. Is that true? Young Vivi: Yes. Count Zanzibar: Become one of my Devil Dogs, Vivi, and you will have all you can eat. First, let's pay a visit to your owner... (At Vivi's owner's house, Vivi's owner is tied up to a chair. Count Zanzibar repeatedly smacks Vivi's owner.) Count Zanzibar: (As he continuously smacks Vivi's owner harder) You are a worthless excuse of an owner. You failed to feed your puppy. And I hate people like you. (Count Zanzibar stops.) Vivi's Owner: (Crying) Spare my life, your majesty! Please! (Count Zanzibar lits a match.) Count Zanzibar: How about no? (Count Zanzibar drops the match and he, along with Bartrand, Stephanie, Darius, Antonio, Jayden, the troopers, and Vivi, who is grabbed by Count Zanzibar, immediately rush out. In the distance, Vivi's owner's house is burning to the ground. Count Zanzibar and the troopers watch while smiling. Batrand, Stephanie, Darius, Antonio, Jayden, and Vivi are standing with them.) Young Vivi: Is that how you deal with criminals? (As the flashback ends, Vivi is then seen sitting on a bench near the Eiffel Tower.) Vivi: I only wish people would share their food with me, then maybe my owner wouldn't... (Her cell phone then rings.) Vivi: Hello? Count Zanzibar: Vivi, this is Count Zanzibar. Have you started your mission yet? Vivi: Ohh! Sorry. Can you explain the mission again? (Count Zanzibar groans.) Count Zanzibar: Let me explain to you what you're going to do while you're in France again. Your mission is to disguise all of the cats as skunks and steal the entire city's food supply. Then, you'll pin the blame on them for the humans to eradicate them and their owners. And I've just got word that five of your comrades have been captured. If you dare fail me like the rest did... Vivi: Don't worry. I got this. (Vivo hangs up her cell phone.) Vivi: Very well. (puts on a rubber Cat mask.) He he he he. I'm going to have some fun. Part Two (Meanwhile, at another part of France, DJ, Howard, Colette, and Whopper are standing in front of the Eiffel Tower.) Howard: Well, guys. This is it: Paris, France. DJ: One of the Devil Dogs must be here somewhere. (They seen see Vivi the Voracious wearing a cat mask and doing a poor job at imitating a cat.) Whopper: That's funny. I don't remember an overweight cat with a dog's body and wearing a yellow shirt. Colette: Wait a minute... (The group goes to Vivi and remove her mask.) Vivi: Uh oh. Howard: Do you really think that we'd be stupid enough to fall for your bad impersonation of a cat, Vivi? Vivi: Nuts! (Vivi rolls off in the cityscape.) Howard: It appears that we'll have to split up, surround her, and prevent her from escaping. DJ: Good plan. Whopper and I will surround her from the left. You and Colette will surround her from the right. Colette: You got it, DJ! (The group splits. Vivi is in an alley, catching her breath.) Vivi: How did they see through My disguise?! I need to get rid of those leeches. but how? Yeah. he he. that's what I'll do. (goes to a boutique and buys a chef's outfit.) before I'm done with them, They'll wish They didn't meet Me. (Later, she emerges in her chef's outfit.) Vivi: This time, I'm sure they won't recognize me. (Howard and Colette enter.) Howard: Have you seen a an over-sized dachshund wearing a yellow shirt saying "Gluttony"? Vivi: (In a bad accent) Oui, oui. She went that-a-way. Howard: Thank you. (Howard and Colette were about to leave, but they stop.) Howard: Wait... (Howard tears the chef outfit off of Vivi.) Vivi: How did you know it was me?! That Outfit was worth 550 Euros! Colette: Evidently, you have the worst accent Howard and I have heard yet. Howard: Now, are you going to come quietly? Vivi: (Points to something) Look! It's Sandra Bulldog! (Howard and Colette look in the direction as Vivi rolls away.) Colette: Where? (They turn back.) Howard: Phooey! After her! (They chase Her.) Vivi: Wait. why am I running? (reverses Her rolling and rolls menacingly toward Team Whopper.) Howard: Watch out! (Colette and Howard get out of the way as Vivi crashes into a wall.) Vivi: Ouch! Colette: That was close. (DJ and Whopper rush to Howard and Colette.) DJ: Are you guys okay? Howard: We're okay, DJ. We just has a run-in with Vivi. (Vivi rubs her head.) Vivi: You may outsmart me, but try and stop me if you can! Forget disguising the cats. I'm heading for the city's main food supply anyway! (Vivi rolls away.) Howard: She's heading for the main food supply. DJ: If she continues to eat people food, she'll get herself sick. Whopper: Worse, everyone in France will starve! Colette: We've got to stop her or things will go from bad to worse! (at the Food Supply, Vivi uses HEr body to break Her way into a warehouse, filled with large supply of food) Vivi: he he he. All this food is so, so, delicious! It is all... ulp. (Her face turns green from sickness.) Oh no. (Vivi collapses.) Vivi: I... must have eaten too much food in My stomach. I need to call for help. (She calls for Count Zanzibar.) Vivi: Boss, help me. I ate too much and I need your help. Count Zanzibar(Voice): I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do to help you. Your gluttony will soon lead to your demise. Farewell. (Vivi drops her cell phone.) Vivi: Someone... help... me... (Sheds tears.) Part Three (DJ, Howard, Colette, and Whopper enter.) DJ: Darn! She broke in. But, It looks like she hasn't eaten anything in here. Whopper: Look! Vivi's face is green! Vivi: Someone.... please get me to a doctor. I don't feel so good. Colette: Vivi.... She must have eaten too much food and her stomach can't take anymore. (Howard, DJ, Colette, and Whopper concentrate.) Howard: Puppy power, we're in a dilemma. Vivi is sick. Please, contact Gamma. Gamma's Voice: What seems to be the problem? Colette: One of the Devil Dogs is sick from eating people food. Gamma's Voice: Well, I don't know how much energy I have left, but hang on. I'm on my way. (Gamma appears before Howard, DJ, Colette, Whopper, and Vivi. Vivi approaches Gamma as She grasps Her hip.) Vivi: Please... Get me to the nearest veterinarian. Gamma: I should let you rot since the others wouldn't let Me eliminate Your colleagues. Colette: (Angrily) Gamma, just help Her! Gamma: At least, You'll die an unusual death. Colette - NOW! Gamma - I can never get My way... (Gamma carries Vivi.) Gamma: I'm going to take Vivi to Dr. Simon and see what she can do. I wish you safe journey back home. (Gamma with Vivi disappears.) Whopper: I hope she'll be okay. (Back at Holly's Puppy Pound, Vivi is lying in bed as DJ, Howard, Colette, Whopper, Dr. Simon, and everyone else stand beside her. Vivi wakes up.) Vivi: Thank you for saving my life, Dr. Simon. Dr. Simon: You're welcome, Vivian. There was a piece of chocolate in your stomach. A few more minutes and you would have been done for. So, from now on, you will stay away from this kind of food. Is that a deal? Vivi: Yes, Dr. Simon. I should have realized that chocolate tasted horrible. (Dr. Simon leaves.) Vivi: I don't know how you guys did it, but I'm eternally grateful of you for saving my life. Thank you. Colette: You're welcome. However, since you're still a Devil Dog, you must go to the cell. Vivi: Very Well, it's only fair. Zanzibar refused to help Me and that Android was going to leave Me for dead. (Her body, however, was too wide for Her to go in the indestructable cell.) Whopper: She doesn't fit. Vivi: I guess I'll have to fit inside somehow? (Inside the cell, the other Devil Dogs hear Vivi's voice.) Antonio: That voice. (notices Vivi.) Thank goodness you're still alive, Vivi! Vivi: Well, sure, why wouldn't I be? Jayden? (Jayden has a sad look on his face.) Jayden: (Thinking) I never had any friends who cared about me when I was a puppy. All I had was a miserable life in some animal shelter. (A thought cloud hovers over Jayden's head. In the thought cloud, a young Jayden sits alone, crying, as other puppies, kittens, and children play. The thought cloud disappears and Jayden starts to shed tears. He then sobs and gets on his knees.) Jayden: (Sobbing) Antonio! Bartrand! Stephanie! Ian! Vivi! Everyone! I'm sorry for being ungrateful! I never had any friends in my childhood! And I called myself the Mistrustful! The Reason I'm called the Jealous, because everyone around Me has friends of their own, and I never got any... (Gamma casually stands by the cell and smiles.) Gamma: Serves you right for mouthing off and being arrogant. Holly: Watch it, Gamma. We just got word from a news report that a few Frenchmen saw You saying that You were going to let Vivi die by doing nothing.. Besides, even if You eliminate them, it won't undo what They did. Marcus: Yeah. If You keep this up, You'll only ruin Your future, You'll be branded a menace, and a few other things. Cooler: I guess since Vivi is still too, uh... Nose Marie: Large? Cooler: I guess, We'll let her exercise that extra weight until she loses width. Nose Marie: Agreed. Usagi: Well, in any case, it all boils down to the last Devil Dog: Darius the Desirable. I just hope Howler's group has better luck locating Darius. Nose Marie: Say, Vivi. I know I quick way you can lose weight. Vivi: You mean exercise? I'd be glad to do so. (Vivi is seen doing jumping jacks with Jackie and Bright Eyes as Cooler, Nose Marie and Gamma watch.) Nose Marie: I wonder how long it'll take before Vivi loses weight? Gamma: Who knows? a matter of days, maybe. Cooler: I think Vivi would exercise better if you didn't threaten her earlier. Gamma: Don't forget, she's still a Devil Dog and she and her comrades are our enemies. Nose Marie: Hey, just back off. Gamma: No! (Igor enters.) Igor: But, Mr. Gamma, everyone deserves a second chance. Gamma: What do you know? You're just a puppy. When you say that everyone deserves a second chance, I hope you're not including Stoneheart, her minions, Count Zanzibar, and the Devil Dogs. Don't forget that one of them wasted my energy during my time in Beligum. (Gamma leaves.) Gamma: (Off-screen) And you better not take your eyes off of her while I'm gone. Marcus: That guy won't make good in the world or the pound if He throws a tantrum like a child. I hope His threats don't make Vivi target Gamma out of Spite. and if He continues to damage His reputation for wanting to destroy the devil dogs, There might not be a pound after all this is over. Igor: Marc, just in case Gamma plans to eliminate the devil dogs... (whispers in Marcus' ear.) (The Words "To Be Continued..." appears in the lower half of the screen as the screen blacks out.) Next Episode Preview Darius: With My colleagues captured, I go with an unusual plan. Next time! World Tour Part 8: The Devil Dogs' Secret. I will succeed what My friends, didn't. Japanese Opening Title A picture of Howard, DJ, Colette, and Whopper running from a rolling Vivi as the subtitles read "Panikku ni Parisu! Vivi no Shokuyokuousei Adobencha!(Panic in Paris! Vivi's Voracious Adventure!)" Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Whopper Category:Fan made episodes starring Howard Category:Fan made episodes starring Vivian Category:Fan Made Story Arc Episodes